Lost
by Prin
Summary: Okay. I've only seen a few episodes of Wolf's Rain, but I have fallen in LOVE with it! And this is just the story of Sneatch, a young Wolf. R&R, please! If I don't get any reviews, I may not add anything... (Please excuse the short chapters!)
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Wait," I say, holding Lila's hands in mine.  
  
"What is it?" she asks, looking back into my pale green eyes.  
  
"I..." I stop, biting my lip and looking away.  
  
Lila was so beautiful and kind. Her skirt blew in the breeze, along with her long, dark red hair. Her bare legs were skinny and clean, smooth to the touch.  
  
Me, on the other hand... Well, let's just say I look like some kid who has lived on the street all his life, which I have. I have to cut my dark gray hair with broken pieces of glass, which leaves it quite uneven. And my clothes are tattered. The only object I have that holds any value of anything is my necklace. It has dark blue and silver-colored beads, and a gold crescent moon pendant on the end. Lila always eyed it. Not because she wanted, more like because she feared it.  
  
"I need to tell you something. Well, more like show you something."  
  
She just looked at me again, puzzled.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
She did, and I was sad she did. I could get lost in her ice blue eyes, and never wanted to leave them. But I had to.  
  
She stiffened as my soft fur brushed against her bare knee, and her eyes shot open. She froze, and peered down at me.  
  
I saw the fear in her eyes. The pools of beautiful ice blue were no longer a joy to stare into. Instead, they were as a disguised trap. Calling me into them, only to snare me, and keep me in there forever.  
  
Before I could stop her, she ran. She ran back to her home, and away from me.  
  
I thought she would understand, I thought she would be able to live with it.  
  
And once again, I was wrong.  
  
Hi. My name's Sneatch. I'm a Wolf. You know, those creatures that look like humans, but can turn into wolves? Yeah, that's me. I'm seventeen, and I've lived all my life on the streets. I don't remember my parents at all, so I can't say too much about them. I do know that my mom gave me that necklace stated earlier. It's the only thing I treasure. Humans, or other Wolves, can steal my money, and even my clothes. I don't care. As long as I keep my necklace. It's the only thing anyone would steal, though. Since my clothes are just rags, and what pockets I have left are completely empty.  
  
So, as far as how I look. I'm pretty short, I must admit. Only about five feet tall. I have dark gray hair that is never combed, and looks different every single day. As a wolf, my fur is gray. I have a black spot over my right eye, and my front left paw is white. I could do with some glasses, since I can hardly see two feet in front of me. But living on the street does that to you, I guess.  
  
You're probably wondering about this Lila person. Well, Lila's a Human. She's maybe sixteen or seventeen. I'm not too sure. I saw her for the first time a couple months ago when she was in the market. I, of course, was trying to get some food. I was eventually shooed away by one of the stand- keepers, who happened to be Lila's father. Coincidence? I think not!  
  
So, here's our story, even though it's mainly about me. But I love Lila, and she should be a part of it. 


	2. Bullies

Chapter One  
Bullies  
  
The wind howled through the empty streets and rundown buildings. The alleyways were quiet for once, illuminated by the full moon. There might have been a rattle here, or a rustle there, but mostly there was an eerie silence.  
  
"What have I done?" came a voice from a darkened corner, "I didn't mean to..."  
  
A tear dropped from the boy's face onto the broken body in his hands. Earlier that day, he had been throwing stones when he acedentally hit a bird. He never liked killing things, and felt bad about taking its life. He stroked its feathers as they blew in the midnight breeze.  
  
"Hey, Sneatch," another voice called mockingly. The boy with the bird carcass slowly lifted his head, only to have it shoved back down again by a forceful hand. "Whatcha got there, Sneatchy?"  
  
"Nothin'..." He replied, throwing the bird aside. Another boy, the one who hit Sneatch in the head, grabbed the limp body, and put it in his face.  
  
"This don't look like 'nothin',' Sneatch. Looks like you've killed yourself a bird!" He smiled, and sniffed at the bird. "Eww!" he said, throwing the bird to the other side of the alley, "That thing must've been dead for hours! How can you eat that?"  
  
Sneatch just shrugged, and stood up. With one mighty leap, and jumped to the roof of the building, and ran away, leaving a trail of tears following him. 


	3. Friends

Chapter Two  
Friends  
  
"You look a bit down, Sneatch. Did the mutts get to you again?"  
  
"Somethin' like that," Sneatch grumbled in return to his old friends question.  
  
"Here, eat this," he said, offering a chunk of unidentifiable meat.  
  
"No, thanks, Murf. I'm not hungry."  
  
"Oh, c'mon! You gotta eat something!" Murf complained.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Sneatch snapped, smacking the offering hand away and walking off.  
  
"Gee," Murf mumbled, "Someone's grumpy..." He shrugged, and ate the food himself.  
  
He just doesn't get it, Sneatch thought as he dug his way through a trashcan in the next alley, I don't want the damn meat! He pulled out a half-rotten head of cabbage and gnawed on it, sighing.  
  
"Hey, there, boy," a calm voice came, making the wolf turn his head with a start, "It's okay, I ain't gonna hurt you!"  
  
What's a girl like that doing in a dump like this? he asked himself, standing slowly and going over to sniff the girl's outstretched hand. She smells all right, I guess...  
  
"Lila! Get away from that! You don't know where it's been!" a man's voice called.  
  
Sneatch licked her hand, and she walked away. He whimpered and went back to his cabbage.  
  
"Ah, love. Ain't it sweet?"  
  
Sneatch groaned, and slunk into the over-turned trash.  
  
"Hey, Sneatch! No use hiding," Murf said, dragging him out by his tail.  
  
"Go away... I don't wanna talk to you right now."  
  
"Oh, gee. I'm sorry. But if you ever have any girl problems you'd like worked out, you'll know where to find me," he said with a wink.  
  
Lila...Sneatch mused, What a lovely name. 


End file.
